


Full Circle

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Everyone has a counter in the palm of their hand that tells them how many times they pass their soulmate. Clint has way too much fun with this.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a little writing challenge I gave myself. Little rough, and I might someday write more and make it a whole story.

“I wonder what would happen if I just did a full circle?” Clint questioned looking at his palm.

“What?” Bucky asked.

“It goes up every time I walk past you. What if I did a full circle? Would it count as one, or what?”

“I… You are having way too much fun with this.”

“Why wouldn’t I have fun? I found my soulmate. And he’s super pretty,” Clint said grinning at Bucky.

“And tolerates your need to test the limits of your counter,” Bucky said. 

“So, full circle? What do you think?” Clint asked looking at his palm again.

“Counts as one,” Bucky replied. 

“I think it would count as two, at least.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn the answer.
> 
> Honestly, took me a day to come up with a solid answer. Enjoy.

Steve walked into the shared kitchen to find Clint sitting at the small table, holding an ice pack to his head. Bucky was at the counter making coffee.

“What happened?” Steve asked going to the fridge.

“He got curious,” Bucky replied setting a mug of coffee in front of Clint.

“Do I want to know what about?” Steve asked.

“I wanted to know if walking a full circle around your soulmate would count as passing them one time or more,” Clint said.

“Then he wanted to see how fast he could get the counter to climb, tripped, fell into a wall,” Bucky said.

“I got a bump,” Clint said proudly.

“Huh. So… What’s the answer?” Steve asked.

“Four,” Clint said. “Went up when I passed his front, back, left, and right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: https://gingerann.tumblr.com/  
> And Twitter: https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23


End file.
